A Spoby Love Story
by hinnyandspoby
Summary: Inspired by phoenix9648's, BIAB. Spencer and Toby date before The Jenna Thing. But then they break up, will they ever get back to the way they were before? Or will complications still get in the way? Such as A..
1. Chapter 1

Author's note ;

Okay, now I did rewrite some of my story. And took out lines that I remembered from phoenix9648's story, Before It All Began.

But since I did take it down, and I don't want anymore complaints about plagiarism .. I'd like to say that the beginning of my story was inspired by phoinex9648's, BIAB.

I hope that helps everyone calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pretty Little Liars, I wish I did but I don't. All rights go to ABC Family.

So guys, I know all my other stories have been about Harry and Ginny, but I've recently become obsessed with Spencer and Toby from PLL. Seriously all i want in life right now is Toby. Anyways... so I got to thinking, and I keep wondering what it would be like if Spencer and Toby had met and started dating before "The Jenna Thing" and Ali's disappearance. I know some of these lines might be from the show, but like I said. I don't own anything.

Toby couldnt wait to get out of Roosewood High. He couldn't wait to not walk the same halls as Alison DiLaurentis.

Noel Kahn and his cronies were currently in progress of making fun of Toby in the middle of the hallway. Knocking his books out of his hand, calling him names. It was funny to them. It was funny to all of them, especially Alison and her puppets, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery. The only person who seemed not to be laughing was Spencer, who Toby has never spoken a word to in his life, which is why he was surprised when she stepped forward, after fighting off Alison, and said,

"Knock it off, Noel."

"Ooh, Cavanuagh, looks like you've finally got yourself a girlfriend."

"Noel-" Spencer started.

"Come on Spence, even a valedictorian like yourself has to have some fun every once in awhile."

"Wow. I'm surprised you can even pronounce valedictorian, Noel. I'm impressed."

Noel must have been embarrassed at that comment because he turned sharply on his heel and stormed down the hallway. Meanwhile, Spencer leaned down and started helping Toby pick up his books,

"Don't let them get to you."

"Sometimes I can't help it." Toby replied, then continued, "Thank you, by the way. I didn't expect you out of all people to stand up for me like that."

"Why would you-" But Spencer stopped when she saw Toby's face, "Because I'm friends with Alison."

"Sorta. I mean she's not exactly my biggest fan."

"Doesn't mean I agree with her."

"Well I just thought-"

"No, you don't have to explain. I know what everyone here thinks of me."

"Your different then I thought you would be, Spencer."

"Your different too," Spencer laughed, "In a good way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer couldnt believe she just did that._"Alison is so going to kill me"._ Thats all that was running through Spencer's mind as she was walking back to her friends, who had ended up in the Cafeteria at their normal table. As soon as Spencer sat down,

"What the hell was that, Spencer?"

"I was just trying to help."

"Freak Toby?"

"Ali-"

"Whatever. Lets just forget about it."

_"That was the thing though, I'm not sure I can." Spencer thought._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After field hockey practice, Spencer walked into the Grille.

Toby walked into the Grille and the first thing he saw was Spencer. She was different then Alison, even though being her friend had to have rubbed off on her somehow. Spencer was beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and she had a little bit of a sarcastic side too her. She wasnt afraid to back down, and always accepted a challenge. Thats what he likes about her.

"Hey, Spencer." Toby smiled.

Spencer looked up, "Toby! Hey, have a seat."

"Really?"

"Is it that weird?"

"Well it isn't as weird as you wanting to hang out with me. Most people in this town would be caught dead even talking to me. I'm still trying to figure it out. Figure you out"

"Good luck with that." Spencer smirked.

"Why are you hanging out with me?, I mean, your one of Alisons friends."

"Thats how I'm always identified. Not as "Spencer Hastings," but as "One of Alison's friends."

"Sorry-" Toby started but she cut me off.

"No, don't apologize. Its fine, really. "

"But don't you ever get sick of it? Of her?"

"I do, but no matter how angry she makes me, I'll always be there for her. I'll always be here for you too."

_"Did I just say what I think I said? Dammit. Stupid emotions. Why did I let myself fall for him? Couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut."_ Spencer thought. After they were done at the Grille, Toby offered to walk her home. They were at Spencer's front door when she had a sudden realization that she really wanted him to kiss her, but before she could ponder where this came from, he was already leaning in. Once her lips met his it was like nothing else mattered. When they broke part, Spencer said,

"Wow, you really know how to walk a girl home."

"Only you." And with that, he turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxx

Spencer needed to tell someone. One of her friends. Anyone.

Definitely not Ali. She really would kill her this time. And not Emily either, she was the closet to Ali and told her everything. So that leaves Aria or Hanna.

Aria was Spencer's best friend. They've been though everything together, even before being friends with the other girls. They even started to call themselves "Team Sparia." She's a romantic, even though she's never really shown it.

But Hanna, even though she's never had a boyfriend, loved talking about it. She was always girly and giggly. Spencer needed some of that right now.

So Spencer decided to get the best of both worlds and dialed both their numbers. Hanna picked up first,

"Spence, please tell me you have gossip." Typical Hanna.

"I do. Aria, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here." She stated.

"Okay well I need to tell you guys something.. but please don't tell Em or Ali! Not yet."

"Oh. My. God." Hanna paused, "Spencer Hastings who have you been kissing?!"

"How did you know that was what I wanted to tell you?"

"I knew it! Who was it?"

"Is he cute?" Aria interrupeted.

"Don't give me praise just yet.. It was Toby."

"Toby? As in Toby Cavanuagh?"

Before Spencer could respond, Hanna said, "You know Spence, He'd be way hot if he cut his hair."

"Han!" Spencer laughed.

"Come on, details, Spence! Details!" Aria chimed in.

"Well we made plans to hang out at the Grille after field hockey practice.. And he offered to walk me home-"

"What a gentlemen." Hanna said.

"And then, I don't know, it kinda just happened. I really wanted him to kiss me, but before I could figure out why he was already leaning in."

"Spence you are so falling for him." Hanna giggled.

"I know, which is why you can't tell Ali."

"Why can't we tell Em?" Aria asked.

"Because she'll tell Alison." Spencer stated simply.

"Talk of the devil, I gotta go. Ali's here." Aria sighed, "Bye Spence! Bye Han!"

"Bye!" Hanna and Spencer replied in unison.

"You know what Spencer, I've gotta go too, Em's here, but you can come over if you want!"

"Thanks Han, I think I will. See you in a bit." Spencer replied before she hung up the phone.

She grabbed her keys and was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna was waiting for Toby when he got home,

"Were you with her?"

"I don't know what-"

"Don't pretend, Toby. I saw what happened at school you can't go around hanging out with Alisons posse."

"So what if I was with her?"

"Spencers trouble. They all are."

"No, Alisons trouble. The rest of them are just along for the ride, getting caught up in Alisons lies and pranks."

"Which is why you should stay away from them. And her."

"Jenna, you don't own me."

"Im pretty sure I do." Jenna smirked before disappearing inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pretty Little Liars, I wish I did but I don't. All rights go to ABC Family.

So guys, I know all my other stories have been about Harry and Ginny, but I've recently become obsessed with Spencer and Toby from PLL. Seriously all i want in life right now is Toby. Anyways... so I got to thinking, and I keep wondering what it would be like if Spencer and Toby had met and started dating before "The Jenna Thing" and Ali's disappearance. I know some of these lines might be from the show, but like I said. I don't own anything.

Spencer rang the doorbell when she got to Hanna's and heard her say,

"Em, can you get the door? It's probably Spencer."

"Yeah sure," Em said before opening the door, "Hey Spence, whats up?"

"Nothing really." Spencer responded as she walked into Hanna's kitchen, not wanting to tell her about Toby. She saw Hanna smirk out of the corner of my eye,

"Whatever you say Spence."

"Han-" Spencer started before the doorbell rang again, and thinking it was the food they ordered, she said, "I'll get it." But when she answered the door it was not what she was expecting,

"Ali! Aria! What a surprise!"

They walked in and Ali said, "Spencer, please tell me you have not been out on a date."

"I haven't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I was at Emily's before we came here, right Em?"

"Right." Emily replied, obviously confused.

"You weren't, let's say, like 3 doors down from Em's?" Ali smirked.

"Alison-"

"I'm just making sure that our precious Spencer hasn't been on a date with freak Toby. I'm being a friend, Spence."

"Ali, thats enough." Aria cut in

"He's dangerous." Alison snapped.

"So are you." Spencer muttered under her breath.

Emily decided to butt in before Ali could respond by saying, "Spence, can I talk to you? Outside. Now."

So she followed her out onto Hanna's front step,

"Em-"

"No, save it, Spence. What the hell was that? You just made me lie. To Ali. Where were you really?"

"I was with Toby."

"Seriously?"

"You can't tell Ali."

"I won't, but she's gonna find out eventually. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but she can't find out. Not yet."

"Okay, so details. What happened? Did he kiss you?"

"Yes-"

"Spencer!"

"He's not who Ali says he is, Em."

"Nobody's who Ali says they are, Spence."

"Exactly. Now we better go back inside."

"Wait," Em paused, "Did you want him to kiss you?"

"I don't know, maybe.."

"Spencer." Emily gave Spencer a look.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toby missed her so much. The way she talks. The way she laughs. The way she... everything. It was unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore. He texted her,

_"Hey"_

She replied in a heartbeat,

_"Hey, I forgot to tell you. You're a good kisser."_

Toby laughed and sent back,

_"You're not that bad yourself." _

_"Awww"_

_"When do I get to see you again?"_

_"As soon as Alison stops breathing down my neck. Don't feel bad if I ignore you at school tomorrow."_

_"I won't, its not your fault Alison doesn't like when boys give anyone more attention then they give her."_

_"Eh, its just who she is."_

_"Do your other friends know?"_

_"Yes, but don't worry, I trust them with my life."_

_"Just not Alison?"_

_"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't." _

_"I have to go."_

_"Do you have to?" _And Toby could tell she was making her cute pouty face even though he couldn't see her.

_"Your cute when you pout. But yes, I do, goodnight Spencer."_

_"Goodnight, Toby."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the next day at school was a nightmare was an understatement. Alison would not leave Spencer alone. She kept trying to get her to crack and admit she was with Toby last night, but she's learned a lot of things growing up as a Hastings, and how not to crack was one of them. They ended up having an argument in the middle of the Hallway,

"Come on Spencer, I won't be mad if you say you were with Toby."

Right. She was supposed to believe that.

"Really?"

"No actually I would be mad. Because he's a freak."

Thought so.

"Ali, I don't think he is."

"So you were with him?!"

"No! I just-"

"You just what, Spence?"

"I just think you need to stop judging books by their covers."

"Oh, is that what I'm doing? You've heard how people talk about him."

"No I've heard how you talk about him."

"He's twisted, Spencer."

"Yeah and I wonder how he got that way."

"Don't act like this is my fault-"

"It is your fault Alison. It's always your fault. Look, I love you, but sometimes you go to far."

"Im the one who goes to far? Im not the one who's been hanging out with that freak!"

"He's not a freak!"

"He is-"

"You don't know him, Ali."

"And you do?!"

"GUYS! THATS ENOUGH!" Came Aria's voice suddenly.

"No, Aria its not." Alison paused, "And it won't be enough until Spencer-"

"Until I what, Alison? You don't own me. You don't own any of us. We aren't your dolls. You can't just play with us and put us back in the box."

"I do own you, Spencer. You wouldn't exist without me."

"Alison I don't think the question is if we'd exist without you. I think its if you would exist without us."

"Both of you, stop it, please-" Emily, who had now joined the conversation with Hanna next to her, cut in.

"Yeah, people are staring-" Hanna said.

"Who cares? Let them stare." Alison snapped.

"Alison-" Spencer started.

"I was just trying to be a friend, Spence."

"Some friend you are."

"Come on!" Aria grabbed both Spencer's and Ali's hands and went into the girls bathroom, with Emily and Hanna both in pursuit, "Okay, listen to me. And don't interrupt. I get that your trying to be a friend to Spencer, Ali, I really do. Maybe your jealous though, that Toby is giving her more attention then he's giving you."

"Me? Jealous of Spencer? Yeah, thats it."

"Alison stop, just because Spencer has been the only one you've ever had to compete with-"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Spencers the only one thats ever stood up to you. But she loves you. Your her best friend. You can't stay mad at each other forever-"

"Watch me." Spencer said.

"Spencer-"

"You know, Ali, Aria's right, I do love you. We all do. And no matter how mad you make me, I will always love you."

"Coulda fooled me." Alison replied.

"Im serious, Alison. I couldn't live without you. I remember when you first moved in next door and I came over to introduce myself with a plate of cookies."

"They weren't even that good of cookies." Alison laughed.

"I know, because I was like 7. And I insisted on making them myself because Im a Hastings."

"See thats my point, Spence. Your a hastings. So you should know better then to hang around-"

"Ali, can we not go to the Toby place right now?" Spencer pleaded.

"We have too otherwise we never will."

"You can't tell me who to date, Alison."

"I can."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm sorry Spence," Ali paused, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what DID you mean Ali?"

"Im just saying, you don't know what Toby's capable of.."

"Neither do you, Ali." Spencer pointed out.

"Can we just not do this? Not here?" Ali asked.

"Can we just not do this at all?"

"I guess.."

"Finally." Aria smiled with relieve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toby waited for Spencer to be done with field hockey practice so he could talk to her. He needed to talk to her. He saw her walking out of the locker room,

"Spencer."

"Toby!" She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Spencer- we need to talk."

"About wh-" But he cut her off,

"About what happened in the hallway today. With Alison."

"Oh," Spencer paused, "You saw that?"

"The whole 9th grade saw it. And if being with me is going to cause problems between you and Alison then-"

"Toby, Ali and I don't need your help to cause problems between us, we do that just fine on our own."

"I don't want to get you in the middle of mine and Alison's feud."

"I already am in the middle of it, Toby!"

"You don't have to be."

"Honestly, I want to be."

"Spence-"

"Don't. Alison and I have been only been arguing with each other since we were 7, Toby."

"You've been friends since you were 7?"

"Pretty much. The first thing Ali ever told me was a lie, though."

"Alison lies more then she breathes."

"Believe me, I know. Lying is her oxygen. It always has been."

"Why are you friends with her?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Well, let me know when you do."

"You'll be the first." Spencer smirked before leaning up and kissing him. His heart melted. There was no way he could keep her out of his life. Not when he needed her in it so desperately.

When she pulled back she said,

"Your a keeper."


	4. Chapter 4

So guys, im kinda skipping ahead a bit to the 4th of July, aka the Jenna Thing.

The last few weeks of Toby's life have been a dream. And thats all thanks to Spencer. She's the best thing thats ever happened to him. He was only snapped back into reality when he heard a girls laugh. Alison.

"Daydreaming about Spencer?"

"Alison-"

"You need to stay away from her."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want her to end up getting hurt."

"I would never hurt Spencer."

"You say that now, but this means war, Cavanaugh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you." Spencer smiled as she leaned up to kiss Toby.

"Hey yourself." He smirked back.

"I just wanted to see you since I can't tonight."

"Tell me why you can't again."

"It's a tradition that the girls and I have where we always have sleepovers on the 4th of July."

"Do you guys go and watch the fireworks?"

"No, we watch them from Em's house."

"Ooh..."

"Why? Did you want a kiss under the fireworks?"

"I was hoping.."

"You might just have to wait for the mistletoe." Spencer smirked.

"I don't know if i can wait that long."

"Goodbye, Toby." Spencer said before walking over to Emily's.

*MAGICAL PASSAGE OF TIME*

Spencer and the girls were having a lot of fun trying on Alison's fashion show that she brought over. She basically grabbed her whole closet. They were dancing around, laughing, smiling, until,

"I can see you!" Alison shouted, running over to the window, "I am so freaked out!"

"Ali, who was it?"

"It was that perv, Toby Cavanuagh!"

My smiled instantly faded. No way.

"Are you sure it was Toby?" Emily asked.

"Of course I'm sure! He was right there! He probably saw us all naked!"

"What do we do? Tell someone?" Aria said, clearly scared.

"I mean, we could," Ali smirked, "But I have a better idea."

"Wait," I paused, "Ali, it couldn't have been Toby."

"It was. I know what I saw."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I know you think he loves you, Spencer-"

"He does love me."

"I'm not sure."

"Exactly, your not sure, Alison! But I am!"

"Are you really so sure about everything your so sure about, Spence?" Aria questioned.

"I think you should be asking Ali that."

"Come on, we're going to teach freak Toby a lesson." Alison snapped.

So they walked through the woods and were next to Toby's garage,

"Give me the lighter."

"I don't think we should be doing this-"

"Fine, then go back, your on your own."

"Are you posi-"

"Yes I'm positive! And it's a stink bomb for peats sake, we're not nuking the place!"

Spencer gave her the lighter reluctantly.

Alison lit it and through it in the garage but she looked really scared,

"RUN!" Ali screamed.

We ran.. and Toby's garage blew up.

"Alison, what did you do?!" Spencer cried.

They hid in some bushes and saw Toby carrying Jenna out of the burning garage.

"We have to tell-" Aria started.

"No! I'll take care of it." Ali responded before walking over to Toby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison walked over to Toby after she and her stupid friends blew up his garage. He didn't really believe that Spencer would do this.. not on her own.

"What the hell, Alison?"

"I told you this meant war."

"You blew up my garage!"

"No, Spencer did."

"She wouldn't," Toby paused, "It was you."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But I sure as hell aren't gonna be taking the blame for this."

"Neither am I, if thats what your implying."

"Don't you see, Toby? I made Spencer carry the lighter for a reason. So her fingerprints would be all over it. I told my brother what we were doing, and that it was Spencer's idea."

"Alison, you can't shift all the blame onto Spencer."

"Watch me." Alison smirked, "You better admit to blowing up your garage, otherwise I tell about your relationship with your stepsister."

"You wouldnt-"

"Yes, I would. And right now you have a choice Toby; Its either you or Spencer. Your pick."

He couldn't let Spencer be blamed for this, not when he knew it was Alison. Its going to kill him to be away from Spencer so long.

"Just tell Spencer I love her." Toby said before walking away to talk to the cops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison came back over to the girls,

"I took care of it."

"How?" Hanna asked, but soon got her answer as a cop car rolled away with Toby in the backseat.

"Ali you didn't." Spencer snapped angrily.

"Spence, I had no other choice. We would've gotten in a lot of trouble."

"We could've said it was an accident!"

"Accident or not, it wouldn't have made much of a difference!"

"But Toby didn't do anything!"

"He peeked in Emily's window!"

"Is this your way of getting payback?"

"This is only the beginning, Spencer."

"Dammit Ali, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Your stupid stunts affect a lot of people!"

"You need a reality check, hun."

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING-"

"Your a little loud, Spence."

"Your a little crazy."

She didn't even realize that they had been arguing all the way back to Emily's house and ended up in her bedroom,

"QUIT IT," Aria shouted, "I've had enough of your arguing. We all have."

"She made Toby take the blame-"

"I know and that was pretty low for you, Alison."

"You would rather we be the ones in the cop car?"


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is a little shorter, sorry!

Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna were all giggling and gossiping in the Hasting's barn. They were having their annual Labor Day sleepover, and Ali, of course, was fashionably late. They had all gotten together after she got home from Georgia, but the five of them separated to go and pack for the fun night ahead of them.

Hanna had snuck some liquor for the occasion and they were all taking turns drinking tar mixed drink, when the lights went out.

"It must be the storm." Spencer rationalized, always the level-headed one.

But suddenly, a sound came from outside the barn that obviously had nothing to do with the wind.

"Guys, something's out there." Aria insisted, gripping her flashlight in her hand and tightening her grip onto Spencer's arm. The barn door swung open, causing the four girls to gasp.

"Guys.." Hanna said nervously, indicating for them to freeze.

Glass shattered nearby.

They all approached the door carefully, ready to investigate, when a voice suddenly yelled,

"Gotchya!" Alison jumped inside, grinning brightly at her prank.

"So _not _funny, Alison." Spencer teased her, laughing along with the others.

"I thought it was hilarious." Alison smirked smugly in return. The two girls still haven't been able to get back to normal after "The Jenna Thing..." and Toby.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna ask eagerly, clearly trying to break the tension between Spencer and Ali.

Alison smiled, "Ugh, not yet."

"I'm loving her new video." Emily commented as she settle onto the couch next to Hanna.

"Maybe a little too much, Em." Alison teased in that knowing way of here that made everyone feel like she was saying a lot more then she let on. Emily blushed.

The others were laughing to much to notice.

"Your turn." Ali told Aria, handing her a cup. Aria took a long gulp.

"Careful Aria, drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer taunted.

"Friends share secrets. Thats what keeps us close." Alison said, smiling at them all.

Seeing that Aria put the glass down, Ali said, "Drink up!"

Aria woke up, and noticing that Spencer and Ali were gone, she woke up Emily and Hanna.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked sitting up.

"We don't know.." Aria got up and walked over to the door, she saw a figure walking towards the barn,

"Ali?"

"She's gone." said not Alison, but Spencer.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I've looked everywhere for her." Spencer told her three best friends, the fear showing in her voice.

Spencer swallowed before admitting the next thing,

"I think I heard her scream."


	6. Chapter 6

*One year later*

After Alison's disappearance, the four best friends grew apart.

Aria and her family moved to Iceland because her father got a new job. Most everybody saw it for what it was though; a chance to keep their daughter save and give her a fresh start.

Emily became really serious about swimming. She was practicing all the time, but Spencer could understand, she too started focusing on field hockey. Although Emily had always been a water bug, she became really close with the swim team, and Ben, hr boyfriend suddenly enjoyed being the center of her world. He had her wrapped around his finger.

Hanna, too had changed. She became the new "It Girl." She had learned from the best, after all. Hanna had learned all the tricks and treats of being queen bee thanks to Alison. Spencer was sure Alison would be proud, which is probably part of the reason Hanna did it.

I mean, which one of them didn't wanna impress Ali?

The few times the girls would run into each other, they'd still be friendly, but not like they used too. There was WAY too much tension and too many memories.

xxxxxxxxxx

Melissa's new fiancé, Wren, who was super cute, extinguished his cigarette in the potted plant.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you know better? I mean, you_ are _a med student, right?"

He smirked, "And you're a bit of a smartass."

"A bit?" She countered, "Does Melissa know you smoke?"

"Does she have to know everything?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

*Cutting it off here*

The next few days at school didn't get any simpler. Aria was back in Rosewood now, which only made Spencer more oblivious to the fact that they were no longer friends. Spencer missed Aria the most out of the girls. Aria had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, even before Ali, Hanna, and Em. But Aria hadn't even called or texted to say she was moving back.

But that first day of English something happened. The new english teacher had looked directly at Aria and cursed, and her mirroring expression alerted the rest of them that they new each other somehow.

Spencer had been intrigued, the school girl part of her wanting the details, but Aria didn't call to gush about it.

But would she really? They weren't exactly friends anymore so..

Which is why Spencer didn't press Emily much earlier in the locker room after field hockey when she was changing after swimming, despite her wishes too. Her expression was filled with confusion and almost fear, but when she asked about it, Emily had smiled and said everything was fine.

Spencer had known her too long to believe her. But she had also lost the right to push her on it. Emily had new friends to confide in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer heard Melissa and Wren outside. They had stopped by the barn door, exchanging kisses and giggles, and Spencer couldn't help but watch longingly. She missed that. It hurt to see it. And she knew it wasn't because of her growing feelings for Wren.

An alert from her computer snapped her back into reality. She opened the email,

_Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -A_

Staring at the screen, her eyes focused on one particular letter. A. That's how Alison used to sign her texts or emails.

Spencer walked over to the window that looked directly into Alison's old room. Spencer always loved seeing Alison giggle at something she said while they were on the phone, more then just hearing it. There was something about making Alison laugh that made you feel.. special.

She didn't even know why she had even gone to the window. Alisons family had sold the house. But Spencer straightened up in surprised when she saw a flash of blonde hair leave from the view of the window.

"Alison?" Spencer whispered in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer was reorganizing her desk when she heard the sirens come blaring down the street.

She ran downstairs and down the driveway, stopping outside by the gate when she saw the collection of people outside of the DiLaurentis' old house.

Spencer wasn't even aware of the tears falling down her face until the word CORONER on the black van suddenly caught her eye.

There was no doubting what they had found. She knew earlier must have been a trick her mind was playing on her, probably her brain replaying an old memory.

She wasn't really sure how long she stood there. But it was long enough to see more police cars come and a body wheeled out and into the black van. She saw Emily run past everybody and embrace the new girl, Maya. Leave it to Emily to know the people Spencer should really know.

Another familiar brunette got out of a car and started heading back towards Spencer. It took her a moment to realize it was Aria.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today." was the first words Aria spoke to her for the first time in a long time.

Spencer felt the familiar panic brew in her core. She knew what Aria was getting at.

"You don't think she ever talk about-"

"The Jenna Thing?" the blonde in question interrupted, "We made a promise."

The crowd finally dispersed, and the three former best friends separated and went home.

Spencer had headed back inside and settled in the red armchair by the window. It was still thinking in that her best friend was really and truly gone.

Alison was manipulative, and mean, but Spencer loved her. That was what finally allowed Spencer to bow her head down and cry. She had lost everything. Alison. Toby. Even Aria, Emily and Hanna.

*The Day of Alison's Funeral*

Spencer stared in the mirror for a long time that morning. Despite it being a bright, sunny day, she was dressed in black from head to toe. She had redid her hair more times then she could count.

At the church, Spencer headed up the stairs and spotted Emily and her mom walking up from the other way. Spencer hugged Emily tightly to her, holding on for longer than she she should have.

As soon as Emily finished hugging Spencer's parents, and Spencer done hugging Pam, Emily's mom, she linked arms with her, not wanting to let Spencer get far.

They met Mrs. DiLaurentis along the way up the aisle of the church. She hugged each of them and explained that she would like them to sit in the front row since thats what Alison would have wanted.

Emily slid in first, then Spencer. They both stood up to hug Hanna when she joined them a few minutes later. They were silent, but it wasn't like the silence thats been between them in the past year.

Hanna reached out to squeeze Aria's hand when she reached the end of the aisle and she finally seemed to realize that they were all there and where she was.

Sitting next to Hanna, her eyes swerved over to Alison's picture next to the black box.

"Poor Ali." Emily said, also lost in gazing at the picture.

Hanna almost laughed, probably trying to avoid crying, "Can you believe what a scene this is?"

"Alison would have loved it." Aria agreed.

"Popular in life, and death." Spencer mused.

Hanna looked over to see Emily on the verge of breaking down. She looked more then defeated, like she easy already broken.

Unzipping her clutch, she pulled out a flask and passed it down to Emily,

"No thanks, I dont-"

"Today, I think you do." Hanna told her seriously.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the fact that Hanna would bring a flask to a funeral.

Aria's phone suddenly beeped and they all tensed.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked urgently.

"Nah, its just my mom sending me a text.." Aria said while shaking her head.

She looked down the row at the three girls and realized something.

"Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages form A, are we?"

The four looked around in shock at each other, clearly more confused then ever.

Whispering behind them caught Spencer's attention and she turned around to see the new guests arriving late. Her lungs nearly collapsed.

"Oh my god," Spencer gasped, "It's Jenna.. and Toby."

She could barely get the words out.

But there was Toby, leading a blind Jenna Marshall into the church.

Toby caught her eye, locking his gaze with hers for a moment.

The DiLaurentis' came and sat next to the girls, Mrs. D turning to them in surprise,

"Is that Jenna Marshall I saw? I didn't know she and Ali were friends."

"They weren't." Spencer cut in unhelpfully, still trying to process what this all meant.

After the funeral and more sympathetic hugs and words, the four girls exited the church arm-in-arm. They were interrupted by a sandy haired man approaching them.

"Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." The man said slowly, looking at each of them in time with their name.

"Do we know you?" the swimmer of the group asked.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you all were good friends with the victim." he said, pulling out his business card and handing it over to Spencer.

"Yeah, we _were_." Emily pointed out.

"I'm going to need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Spencer explained.

"And I intend to go over each and every one of your statements since this is no longer a missing person's investigation- its a murder." he said with an air of threat, "And rest assured I will find out what happened last summer."

He walked away after that.

Aria grabbed their hands so they could turn their backs to him, "Do you think he knows about...?"

"No, how could he?" Hanna demanded.

A chill ran up each of the girls' spines as all of their phones began going off at the same time. Feeling sick, Spencer pulled out her phone and stared at the luminous message,

"Oh my god." Aria breathed.

"It's from-" Hanna stammered.

"I got one to." Emily interrupted.

"I'm still here bitches..." Spencer read.

"And I know everything. -A" They all finished in unison.

Their lungs tensed up.. and it kept getting harder and harder to breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the four girls left the funeral, they decided to get something to eat at the Apple Rose Grille, one of Rosewood's best restraunts. It felt right to spend some time together after burying their best friend.

Plus they had a lot to discuss..

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria demanded.

Spencer implied, "I guess she's back."

"That cop thought we were suspects or something." Hanna inputted.

Emily jumped on defense, "Do you think we looked guilty?"

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria said.

"Except lie about The Jenna Thing." Hanna reminded them.

Spencer lowered her voice, "We promised we'd never bring up The Jenna Thing again, remember? It never happened."

"Have you found a way to forget?! I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night-" Aria piped up.

"Aria, it was an accident!" Spencer cut in sharply.

The four of them sat quietly for a moment, thinking back to that summer night. So much poison from one mistake.

Hanna dug through her bag for her silver flask. She popped it open and poured the rest into her iced tea.

A man at the back table watched her wearily.

"It's medicinal.." she told him fake-sweetly but the man didn't look convinced, "Cramps." she said with more of an edge, and he finally turned away.

"I don't get it. How does -A know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily continued.

"Ali knew all of our secrets.. but we never knew any of hers." Aria pointed out.

"I knew some." Spencer commented.

The other three looked intrigued, but Spencer didn't say anything else.

"Go on." Aria urged.

Spencer didn't. Hanna was getting annoyed, "_Talk."_

"I can't." she replied quietly.

"Spence, no, you are not going to drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria exclaimed.

"She'd _so_ kill me if I told you." Spencer retorted.

"She's DEAD." Hanna said bluntly.

Spencer inhaled, "Alison was seeing someone that summer."

"I knew she was keeping something from me! .. from us." Emily tacked on.

"Well why didn't she want us to know?" Aria questioned.

"He was an older boy. And he had a girlfriend." Spencer explained.

"What was his name?" Hanna asked.

"She never told me."

"Thats only half a secret." the blonde retorted.

"Its more then you ever got from her." Spencer scowled.

"How did Ali tell us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria asked.

"Because she made us feel like we were apart of something special." Emily answered quietly.

"We _were._" Hanna said.

Aria smiled, "I miss that."

"Me too." Spencer admitted.

"I miss Ali." Emily added softly, twisting her name bracelet.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna commented.

"Ali still wears hers.. wore." Emily corrected herself again.

Spencer sighed, "When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened. But there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up."

"Yeah, I used to think that maybe shed just run off with some guy." Aria added, a hint of her smile on her lips. It was just so.. Ali.

"Or she was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily chimed in.

"Or getting a tan by the pool with that hot lifeguard." Hanna grinned.

"Yeah, what was his name?" Aria asked, clearly amused.

"Who cares?! _Save me!_" Hanna mimicked at the end.

The four of them laughed together.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived since a tapping came from the newly opened door of the restaurant, as Jenna came in.

The girls glanced between each other, and as quietly as they could, stood and exited the restaurant.

Once outside, they broke off into all different directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer finished talking to her Russian History teacher and headed into the hallway when she heard her name over the PA system, along with her three best friends.

Well, she wasn't exactly sure if she call them that yet, but they were getting back to they way they used to be pretty fast.

Aria got a text on their way to the principals office,

"Wait, its from A," She paused, "_Dead girls walking..._"

And of course, Wilden was waiting for them, with more questions about the night of Alison's disappearance. He obviously didn't believe them, but they werent gonna tell him their life story.

Once he finally realeased them, they joined the rest of the school in the cafeteria for lunch,

"He knows we're lying." Aria said seriously.

Rolling her eyes, Hanna said, "Lying is not a crime."

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice." Spencer corrected.

"Oh please, we lied about drinking!The truth that matters is that we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night." Hanna explained.

"We _also_ know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her." Spencer added.

"We should've told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened." Emily stated.

"I wanted to. Remember?" Hanna butted in unhelpfully.

"We had a chance to do more then just tell the truth," Aria paused, "We had a chance to _stop_ Ali."

""But we didn't," Spencer interrupted, "And telling the police now isn't going to make her see again.. It would just ruin our lives."

A tapping pulled the girls out of their thoughts.

"Oh my god, she's back in school too?" Hanna burst.

Aria jumped up, "Jenna? Hey, it's Aria. Do you.. want to come sit with us?"

Spencer and the other two sent her a look that said "Are you absolutely insane?," but the damage was done.

"Sure." Jenna smiled uneasily.

Aria slowly led he to their table,

"Okay.. so you're going to be between Hanna and Emily, and Spencer is right across from you?"

"Thank you." Jenna replied, while Aria pulled over a chair.

"So, this would be Alison's chair, right?" Jenna smirked.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table." Emily replied sharply.

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident." Jenna said, making conversation.

"_Alison _did?" Spencer said curiously.

Jenna nodded, "Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was."

"When did you get back Jenna? We heard you were at a school in Philadelphia for the .. visually impaired?" Spencer asked, not really knowing how to describe it.

"You can say blind, Spencer. It's okay. Its not a dirty word."

Jenna's sweet tone was throwing her off.

"Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" She teased.

Suddenly, all their phones rang at the same time. That could only mean one thing.

Jenna reached out and felt for Spencer's phone, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Looking down, Spencer read the message with dread.

_If only she could see how guilty you look... -A_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the lunch was almost as awkward as the beginning. But they survived. Hanna was the first to get away from the table, with Emily, Spencer, and Aria in pursuit.

Spencer was currently studying on her bed, her feet hanging off the edge.

"Still having trouble with that bursa sac?" a familiar voice came from her doorway.

She chuckled lightly, "I can't take you seriously when you say bursa sac."

"I've never had a family like yours, so I don't know that kind of pressure, but I imagine it can be unbearable at times."

"Well you're not exactly a slouch, Mr. _Oxford_. I mean, that drive had to come from somewhere."

"Yeah, from me. My life has been _my _choice." he explained.

She hated how he could read her so easily. It only did damage to her, by reminding her of Toby.

"Lucky you." she forced another smile. Thinking about Toby was a bad idea.

Wren seemed to realize her change of mood, "I'm sorry. Im being intrusive."

"No, you're being nice." Spencer reassured him.

Spencer was suddenly aware of how close they were.

Before she could protest, his lips crashed againist hers and she found herself kissing back eagerly.

It's been so long since she was last kissed. By Toby.

What she was doing finally got up with her and she pushed him away with difficulty,

"Stop, we can't do this. It isn't right." she told him, meeting his eyes finally.

The truth was, when she said it wasn't right, she hadnt meant Melissa. Spencer knew if she could choose between kissing Wren and kissing Toby, shed choose the latter. Toby still had her heart, whether she wanted him to to not.

She leaned against her desk, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

*Okay so I've decided to have Toby be arrested earlier because it fits my story, soo yeah. Im probably gonna skip homecoming too. Also, I really love it when you guys give me reviews (: *

Spencer heard the doorbell ring.

Toby.

What the heck?

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, trying to find the right words.

"I was coming to see you. But you seem pretty preoccupied." He said coldly.

"You came- wait what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind, bye, Spencer." Toby turned to walk away.

She grabbed his hand, "No, Toby, please, can we talk?"

"I'm sure you'd rather talk to your sisters fiancé?" he countered.

"Were you spying on me?" Spencer snapped.

He rolled his eyes, "You were kissing right next to a window."

"Do you make it a habit to watch people through their windows?" Spencer asked.

"Spence-"

"Why did you come back here Toby?" Spencer could feel the tears coming again.

Toby became silent.

"Toby-"

"I came back because of you, Spencer."

"Oh, thats coming off loud and clear based on your current attitude."

"Alison didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Why I took the blame-"

"No..."

"I took the blame because if I didn't, Alison was going to shift it all onto you. She said she made you carry the lighter for a reason-"

"So my fingerprints would be all over it."

"She gave me a choice that night. It was either me or you. I told her to tell you I loved you."

"You- You loved me?"

"It doesn't matter, apparently you've moved on."

"Toby, I know kissing Wren was a mistake. It sorta just happened. But when I told you I loved you last year, I meant it."

"Me too."

Suddenly his lips were upon hers. This was so much more better then kissing Wren. It felt so right. This was how it was supposed to be, her and Toby. When they broke apart, Spencer said,

"You have no idea how much I've missed that."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

She walked him home, really wanting to stay out of her house and out of Wren's way.

They were in front of his house when suddenly sirens came blaring down the street.

"Spencer- you need to go."

"What's happening?"

"You'll know soon enough. But Spencer- I would never hurt you. Or her."

"Her? Toby-"

"Spencer, please. I love you. Go."

So she went. She hid in the bushes near the Cavanuagh house.

Police cars stopped in front of the house. Wilden stepped out of one.

"Toby Cavanuagh, you are under arrest for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis."

Suddenly her phone beeped,

_What would mommy and daddy say if they knew their daughter was dating a murderer? -A _

Attached was a picture of Spencer and Toby kissing just earlier that night.

Spencers head was full of thoughts. Once she figured out who A was she was going to murder them herself.

This was not good. Not good at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spence, you haven't said anything all morning?" Aria questioned, clearly concerned.

Spencer was currently laying on her couch cuddling a pillow, which is where she ended up last night after... Toby. Only Aria knew what had happened last night. She had not told Hanna and Emily.

Her friend turned the news was on and thats all they were talking about. Toby this. Toby that.

"Oh my god-" Hanna started.

"Han-" Emily warned.

"No. She still thinks he's innocent." Hanna turned towards Spencer,

"You still think he's innocent."

Spencer didn't say anything.

"Spence, you need to tell them."

"Aria-"

"Tell us what?" Hanna asked.

Spencer reluctantly sat up, knowing she needed to tell her friends.

"Last night.. Toby came to see me."

"What?!" Hanna cried.

"He told me that the only reason he took the fall for The Jenna Thing was because Ali told him if he didn't she would blame it on me."

"Ali was gonna blame The Jenna Thing on you?" Emily asked.

"Wow, that is so... Ali." Hanna stated before continuing, "What else did Toby say?"

Oh so we were back to that.

"He told me he loved me..."

"And?" Hanna said.

"He.. kinda kissed me."

"He what?! You didn't tell me that!" Aria said, in shock.

"Probably because I was anticipating a warm response..." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Spencer, he's a murderer!" Hanna stated.

"Hanna-" Emily warned again.

"Em, it's fine. I'm fine." Spencer reassured her.

"Spence, the first thing I learned about you is that whenever you say your fine, your not." Aria said seriously.

"Because she's stubborn and won't admit she's hurting." Hannah stated.

"Well, she is a Hastings." Emily pointed out.

Spencer scowled at them, "Are you guys done?"

"Sorry." Her three best friends said in unison,

"But you don't have to pretend to be okay for us, Spence." Aria mentioned.

Spencer looked down at her feet, feeling the tears building up.

"I just-" Spencer paused, "Toby wouldn't hurt Ali, no matter how much he wanted too."

"Which one of us didn't want to hurt Ali?" Hanna muttered under her breath.

Spencer ignored her, "A sent me a text right after he got arrested, taking credit for it."

"Why would A want Toby in jail?" Aria questioned.

"Why wouldn't he.. she.. it?" Spencer countered.

"A doesn't want us happy." Emily realized.

"Exactly." Spencer said, "A wins."

"Spence we can't just give up-"

"What choice do we have?"

"Your a hastings," Emily reminded her, "Its not in your DNA to give up."

"Do you have a plan?" Spencer asked.

"Uhh no.." Emily paused, "Thats what your for."

The four friends laughed.

"Well you are the smart one, Spence." Hanna smirked, "Until it comes to fashion.."

Spencer smiled amusedly, "Hanna, you do realize that you've stolen like half my closet.."

"Only your boots!" She defended herself, "And some of your jackets.."

"Exactly."

She stuck her tounge out at Spencer.

"Okay, so Toby didn't murder Alison. Who did? A?" Aria questioned.

"Maybe nobody murdered her." Hanna stated simply.

"WHAT?!" Her three friends cried out in shock.

"Maybe she's not really gone."

"Han, we went to her funeral." Spencer pointed out.

"They found her body!" Emily said.

"But-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it Hanna!" Aria retorted.

Hanna glared at them,

"Spence, did A tell your parents or-"

But Hanna was cut off as her parents came bursting in through the front door,

"Spencer Hastings your in a lot of trouble-," Mrs. Hastings started, "Oh, hello girls."

"Does that answer your question, Han?"

Hanna nodded.

"You girls should go-"

"No." Spencer stated.

"Spencer-"

"They're staying."

"As you wish. I can't believe you would do-" started but Spencer interrupted.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, Spencer. Why? Why would you associate with.. him?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Mr. Hastings countered.

"He's not dangerous-"

"He blinded his sister!" Her mom said.

"Step-sister." Spencer corrected her.

"Either way."

"A little help here?" Spencer looked at her friends.

"We shouldn't get involved-" Aria started.

"Your my best friends! You already are involved!"

"You three knew about this?" Mrs. Hastings said, turning to look at the three girls.

"Well-" Aria started.

"Um-" Emily continued.

"Yeah-" Hanna finished.

"And you let my daughter continue to see him?"

"We thought they broke it off after-"

"Hanna-" Spencer glared at her.

"After what?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"It's nothing-" Aria stated.

"It is most certainly not nothing."

"Spence, you can tell them-"

"Tell us what?"

Hanna, clearly trying to avoid The Jenna Thing, said, "Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, Toby's a good guy. I've seen the way he looks at Spencer. We all have. He would never hurt her, and I don't believe for one second that he would hurt Alison either, even if he sometimes wanted too. We all did. But Toby- Toby took care of Spencer." Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and smiled, "He makes her happy."

"I will not allow my daughter to be involved with a murderer." Mr. Hastings stated.

"Did you not just listen to what Hanna said?" Spencer questioned.

"Spencer, he's being charged for murdering your best friend."

"If you gave him a chance-"

"If I gave him a chance? Not happening." Spencer's dad said.

"Your not even trying to understand!" Spencer cried before turning on her heel.

She grabbed her friends hands and they were out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?" Spencer questioned Aria when they sat down for lunch.

"Spence-" Aria replied.

"My dads probably already written me out of his will."

"Your dad wouldn't do that." Hanna said as her and Emily joined them.

"He basically disowned me, Han." She paused, looking back at Aria, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, but you do realize you have to go home at some point, right?"

"Who says?" Spencer glared at her.

"Yeah, she can just come stay with me when you get bored of her." Hanna smirked.

Spencer laughed, "Thanks, Han."

"No problem! It can be like a sleepover that never ends!"

"Wait, don't you already have Em staying with you?" Aria asked.

"The more the merrier!" Hanna grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Spencer still hadn't gone home.

"It hasn't been just one sleepover, Spence, its been a whole week. My mom knows somethings up."

"Do you want me to go stay with Hanna?"

"What about me?" The blonde interrupted.

"Aria's mom knows somethings up."

"With what?"

"Spencer."

"Oh, well come join the party, Spence!" Hanna grinned.

"Thanks for the invite!" Aria laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I know that my story is NOT going in the same plot line as in the books... Im skipping homecoming.. toby got arrested earlier... its just how I'm writing it. And I know I haven't updated in awhile, but Ive had so much to do... with school starting soon and arguments with my friends (don't ask) .. i just haven't had time. but i hope you like the chapter. Review please (:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spencer, now even MY mom knows somethings up. " Hanna stated as they sat down for lunch.

"You have to go-" Aria started.

"I can't go home, Aria," Spencer paused, "You just don't get it."

"We get it, Spence, you have a boyfriend, we've all had them."

"You dont have a family that disapproves of your boyfriend just because he's-" Spencer couldn't finish.

"I would if my parents knew who my boyfriend was-" Aria stopped herself, blushing slightly and cursing to herself.

"WHAT?!" Hanna and Emily shouted, causing some of the other students to turn their way.

"What?!" They said again, more quietly.

"Just forget it-"

"We're your best friends!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I know and I'm grateful for that but-"

"Wait," Emily interrupted her, "Spence, you don't seem the least bit surprised about Aria's mystery boyfriend."

The truth was, Aria had already told Spencer about her relationship with , their english teacher. They had gotten back to being best friends faster then the other two, and Aria felt that with Spencer dating Toby, the towns outsider, she would understand.

Spencer did understand.

Clearly trying to break the tension, "When did this conversation turn from Spencer to me?" Aria asked.

"When YOU let it slip that YOU have a boyfriend." Hanna snapped.

"Han-" Spencer started.

"And you knew?" Hanna half-asked, half-stated, turning to Spencer.

"Well-"

Emily interrupted her, "Wow. Feeling the love, Aria."

"Look, I didn't tell you because-" Aria started.

"You didn't tell us because you don't trust us." Hanna said.

Aria gasped, "It's not that I don't trust you-" she paused, "I trust you guys with my life, I have!"

"So you just trust Spencer more?" Emily countered.

"This isn't about trust!" Aria snapped back.

"Then what is it about because-" Hanna started but Spencer interrupted her,

"Aria, you can tell them."

"Yeah, it can't be as bad as Spencer dating a fugitive and Emily dating a girl." Hanna stated.

"Shut up, Hanna!" Emily and Spencer exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm just saying, the only way it could be worse is if she's dating her teacher or something-"

It suddenly became really quiet.

"Wait," Hanna paused, "Aria, your blushing more then you were before."

It was true, Aria was blushing. She got really red after Hanna's comment about her dating her teacher... she didn't even know the half of it.

"Han-" Spencer started.

"Are you dating a TEACHER?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Well-"

"You are! Aria Montgomery I am so proud of you!"

"Shut up, Hanna!" Emily snapped once again.

But Hanna wasn't done, "Which teacher is it?"

"Ezra Fitz." Aria whispered, barely audible.

"Mr. Fitz?!" Emily piped up.

Aria nodded.

"Oh my god!" Hanna giggled excitedly.

"You and ?" Emily asked, trying to process the information.

"Me and Ezra."

"Ezra?! Isn't that a girl's name?" Hanna smirked.

"Hanna!" Spencer laughed.

"I officially can't see him as anymore-" Emily stated.

"You have to!" Aria interrupted her.

"Wow this is so messed up." Hanna said.

"What?" The three other girls said in unison.

"You all have boyfriends/girlfriends at the same time and I'm the lone wolf-"

"Han, you have a boyfriend-" Aria started.

"You just don't want to admit it." Spencer finished.

Again, it was true. Hanna had recently kissed the new kid, Caleb, who spent his days hacking and living in the school.. Long story. Anyways, him and Hanna had broken up because Caleb was caught for working with Jenna to spy on Hanna. And even though he hadn't gave Jenna anything real, he had really hurt Hanna.

"We're not going to be mad at you if you give him a second chance-" Emily said.

"He doesn't deserve one."

"You have to believe in second chances, Han." Spencer smiled, thinking back to how Toby had given her a second chance.

"Just because it worked for you doesn't mean it will work for me." Hanna snapped.

"Han-" Aria warned.

"Speaking of Toby," Emily paused, "What's going on with that?"

"I wouldn't know." Spencer stated.

"You should go home, Spence." Aria said carefully.

"I can't."

"You need to talk to them-"

"Whats the point?"

"The point is they need to realize Toby's not that bad of a guy-"

"They won't listen."

"To you..." Hanna butted in like she had an idea.

"Han?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe they would listen to us."

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Aria asked.

Spencer laughed, "Have you met my parents?"

"Wait," Emily started, "Hanna might be on to something."

"Thank you!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We can just talk to them after school!" Aria said.

"Good luck with that." Spencer stated, and started to get up from the table, but Aria grabbed her hand,

"Not so fast, you're coming with us!"

"No I'm-"

"You don't have a choice, Spencer." Hanna smirked.

"But I-"

"End of discussion." Emily said, and they all got up to go to english.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a really awkward english class with , the girls all went to Spencer's.

"Do we have to-" Spencer asked.

"YES!" The other three cried.

Spencer just glared at them.

They pulled into the Hasting's driveway, where three cars were already parked.

"Whose car is that?" Hanna turned to Spencer as they got out of the car.

"Melissa's." Spencer sighed.

They walked up to the door. Spencer was about to knock but Aria stopped her,

"Spence, it's your house.."

"Right." Spencer sighed again.

They walked in. Spencer's parents and Melissa were in the kitchen. They all stopped their conversation and stared at Spencer.

"Hi." Spencer said simply.

"HI? YOU"VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS AND ALL YOU SAY IS HI?" Mrs. Hastings yelled.

"Mom-" Spencer started.

"Where have you been?" Melissa asked, more calmly.

"Aria's," Spencer paused, "And then Hanna's."

"You could have came home, Spence." Melissa said.

"I can't call this place home, not when-" Spencer stopped herself.

"Why did you come back now?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"I was forced." Spencer glared at her best friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, we need you to listen-" Aria started.

"If this is about the Cavanuagh boy, I suggest you leave." Mr. Hastings said.

"We're not leaving." Spencer stated.

"Peter-" Mrs. Hastings warned.

"Please, just give us a chance to explain," Aria paused, "Give Spencer a chance to explain."

"Toby was.. is my friend too, and he's not who you think he is. He cares about Spencer, I can see it when he looks at her." Emily attempted to explain.

"Toby is a murderer." Mrs. Hastings stated simply.

"Toby wouldn't hurt a fly." Hanna said.

"I don't buy it." explained.

"That's because you haven't seen it." Aria cut in.

"Haven't seen what?" Mr. Hastings snapped.

"You haven't seen them together. Whenever Spence is with Toby, her eyes light up. She instantly becomes happier-" Hanna said.

"It's wrong and she knows it-" Mrs. Hastings started but Emily interrupted her,

"Mrs. Hastings, when I first came out to my mom, she thought I was just going through a phase. Trying to find out who I am. But that's not it, I always knew who I was, I just didn't want to say it out loud. But my mom attempted to understand."

"I'm trying to understand what Spencer would see in an outcast like him-"

This time it was not Emily who interrupted her, but Spencer, "He's not an outcast. The only reason this town sees him like that is because thats what Alison made him. An outcast. After Alison disappeared last summer, I knew things were going to change drastically. And they did, I lost my best friends. All 5 of them."

The other three knew she was including Toby.

"But what makes it all okay now, is that we stick together." Aria said.

"Because thats what we do." Hanna continued.

"Toby included." Emily finished the statement.

"You three are encouraging this?" Melissa butted in.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. And I'm sorry that I'm not perfect. But Toby- Toby is everything I've ever wanted-"

"You don't know what you want, Spence, you're only 16." Melissa said.

"I may be 16, but I've been through more then enough to know what I want."

"And that's Toby?" Melissa countered.

"You're supposed to stick up for me-"

"That's what your friends are for."

"You're my sister, Melissa!"

"We don't have time for this!" Hanna cut in. She knew that a fight between Melissa and Spencer was basically suicide getting handed to you on a silver platter.

"Han-" Aria warned.

"No," Hanna paused seriously, turning to the three eldest Hastings, "Melissa's right. We're Spencer's friends, and we're supposed to stick up for her. And we will always stick up for her-"

Emily, knowing where Hanna was going, continued, "Like I said, before, Toby is my friend too. He understands Spencer, he knows what it's like, having people forget you exist just because your not perfect, or you don't get good grades, or take after your siblings-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melissa asked sharply.

"It means you don't always have to win, Melissa." Spencer stated bravely.

"Anyways," Aria took a deep breath, "You can't chose who you fall for, believe me, I know. But Spencer and Toby- they were meant for each other. You may not think so, but thats because you haven't seen them together like we have. Toby is her safe place to land. Whenever he's around, her smiles becomes brighter-"

"Her laugh becomes sweeter-" Emily said.

"He brings out the best in her." Hanna finished.

"I don't care. This is just a silly school- girl crush. Spencer, you are not to see him." Mr. Hastings stated.

"We've been through too much for me not to see him-"

"Spencer." Mrs. Hastings warned.

Spencer could feel the tears building in her eyes, she turned to her friends,

"I told you they wouldn't listen-"

"Spence-" Aria started.

"Forget it, can we leave?"

Her friends looked like the wanted to stay and say more, so Spencer added,

"Please.."

Finally, Hanna nodded, and the four of them walked out the door. Together.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time the girls finally got back into the car and drove to Hanna's, Spencer had tears in her eyes.

"Spencer, it's okay-" Aria told her friend.

"No, it's not okay. Everything's all screwed up." Spencer buried her face in her hands.

"Your not alone in this, Spence. We're here for you." Hanna stated, "No matter what."

"It's just-" Spencer paused, "I can't lose him- not again."

"You're not going to-" Emily reassured her.

"Who says? He's being charged for murdering Ali-"

"But we know he didn't." Aria said.

"Maybe if we find out who really killed Ali then-" Hanna started but Spencer interrupted her,

"We've been framed as pathological liars ever since Ali went missing, so even if we did figure out who killed her, no one would believe us."

"You've given this a lot of thought-" Emily said.

"Yeah, Spence, you think too much." Hanna stated.

Spencer laughed a little,

"I'm a Hastings, Han, thinking is what I do best."

"Moving on-" Aria paused, "What are we gonna do?"

"There's nothing we can do-" Spencer answered sadly.

"We have to do something!" Emily cried.

"I have a theory." Hanna stated.

Spencer looked up at her friend, "You have a what?"

"A theory, do you want to hear it or not?"

"Continue." Spencer replied.

"Okay. So, we know that Toby didn't murder Ali, right? But somehow A made him look extremely guilty. And who else would want someone in jail for a murder other then the REAL murderer. So, if we find someway to trap A, then we're one step closer to getting Toby out of jail."

"Wow, Han, that's an actual theory."

"Apology accepted." Hanna smiled, happy with herself.

"Trapping A could take weeks though." Emily said.

"Are you forgetting that we're friends with a HASTINGS?" Hanna asked, "Spencer can come up with a plan faster then Fred from Scooby-Doo."

At that comment, the four girls laughed.

"I don't know, Han-" Spencer started but was interrupted by Aria,

"Spence, you can do it."

"No," Spencer paused and looked at her friends, "We can do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were currently sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Not the most remote place to have a conversation, but they were trying to play it cool like they werent talking about murderers and ways to trap A.

"Maybe we could just bail Toby out of jail-" Hanna stated.

"That wouldn't work." Emily responded.

"Why not?"

"Because then we'd be dragged down to the pre-zinc ourselves."

Hanna just looked confused so Spencer attempted to explain,

"Han, it would look kind've suspicious if we bailed out the person who's being charged for murdering out best friend-"

"Well then lets just convince the police he's innocent-"

"The police in this town ride around in clown cars." Caleb suddenly sat down and joined their conversation. Hanna had already told him about A,

"Toby's already off the hook."

"What did you just say?" Spencer perked up.

"Their dropping all charges against him because the evidence was corrupted."

"Really?"

Caleb nodded, and Spencer got up and hurriedly went outside, probably to go see Toby.

"I'm so happy for her." Emily stated.

"Don't sound so excited-" Caleb paused, "Spencer's on the hook."

"Wait, they think Spence corrupted the evidence?" Aria asked.

"Not quite," he paused again, "Spencer is now a person of interest."

"What?" Hanan gasped,

"Why?" Aria went on,

"How?" Emily said.

"I don't know-"

"Why didn't you tell Spencer?" Aria asked.

"Because she deserves a moment of happiness."

"What're we supposed to do? We cant just sit around and do nothing!"

"Theres nothing we CAN do!"

"Why do they think Spence killed Ali? What makes her so special?"

"She was on the pills that summer-" Hanna mumbled to herself.

"Han?" Emily questioned.

"Spencer- she was speeding that summer."

The other 3 looked confused so Hanna went on,

"Taking pills so she wouldn't sleep-"

"Han, we know what speeding is, we're just trying to process-"

"Let me process for you, I get it now, Ali knew Spencer was taking the pills, and the police probably know that Ali knew, so they think Spence would do anything to shut Ali up-"

"Like murder her-"

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I'm not good at romantic stuff so just go with it)

Spencer practically ran out of school. She was so excited she could barely hold it in.

Having totally forgotten about having a car, she bolted to Toby's road. She was on the sidewalk across from his house when he came out the front door unexpectedly. He looked up and smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Toby." Spencer said.

They started running towards each other, and when she finally reached him, he picked her up and spun her around.

(I know that was cheesy get over it)

When Toby finally put her down, she leaned up and kissed him,

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

He pulled back,

"Deal." He said before kissing her again.

"Deal." She responded before melting into his arms.

(MAYBE DEAL WILL BE THEIR ALWAYS)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When did they let you out?"

"This morning."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Because I figured it'd be much more romantic to see you in person-"

"You didn't even get me flowers, Cavanaugh." Spencer laughed.

"Wasn't a kiss enough?" Toby smirked.

She nodded in reply, "Everything's just so much better when your here."

Toby looked at her worriedly,

"Is A still-"

"Unfortuneatly."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think okay could ever apply to my life."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, but these past few weeks have been torture-"

"Because of A?"

"Because of everything. It's all just getting so much worse-"

"Spence, I want you to know that your never alone. Not even for a second."

She looked at him for a moment,

"How was I lucky enough to end up with someone like you?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Toby, my parents-"

"Your parents are a risk I'm willing to take."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Spence. And true love is worth fighting for."


End file.
